And if we
by Big Georges
Summary: One shot post Reliques de la mort : suite directe du dernier chapitre "le défaut du plan". Ron et Hermione retournent à la tour de Gryffondor, ne réalisant pas ainsi cette nouvelle intimité qui s’était instantanément forgée entre eux depuis ce baiser.


Chapitre inédit – And if we ?

Harry sortit de manière lasse du bureau du directeur où jadis son destin s'était joué, laissant ainsi derrière lui tout le poids du monde sorcier, du bien comme du mal. Ce poids, qu'il avait si longtemps traîné volontairement sur ses épaules, s'était muré sous le portrait de Dumbledore à jamais. Il descendit les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un Ron et une Hermione tout aussi épuisés que lui et se rendit directement sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans la tour de Gryffondor manger ce délicieux sandwich tant espéré. Sans même s'en formaliser, Harry se coucha sur son ancien lit et s'endormit sans même chercher à le faire.

C'est ainsi que de la même manière, Ron prit délicatement la main d'Hermione et sortit du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, suivant machinalement un chemin si souvent emprunté depuis les dernières années. Ni un ni l'autre ne dit mot de tout le trajet, ne réalisant pas ainsi cette nouvelle intimité qui s'était instantanément forgée entre eux depuis ce premier baiser échangé en toute hâte devant Harry, à un moment où tout était permis. Ils entrèrent seuls dans le dortoir de la tour, toujours en silence, chacun ayant l'esprit embrouillé par ce qui venait réellement de se passer quelques heures plus tôt : la chute de Voldemort, la mort insensée de leurs proches - dont un jumeau - et surtout la fin d'un cauchemar débuté des dizaines d'années avant leur propre naissance. Au moment où Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione pour grimper l'escalier de son ancien dortoir, cette dernière lui attrapa une épaule d'un geste machinal et lui fit simplement «non» de la tête et lui indiqua par la même occasion son dortoir à elle.

Le toboggan ?

Nous sommes majeurs Ron, il ne se déclanchera pas … du moins je crois.

Et Harry ?

Laissons-le dormir seul. Je crois qu'il en a besoin maintenant plus que jamais.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Seul pour la première fois, sans crainte, sans cauchemar, sans douleur ni appréhension mais rêvant enfin à une vie meilleure … avec nous … avec Ginny.

Ron ne répondit pas à cette affirmation lourde de sens et se contenta de suivre Hermione, sans même se poser de question sur ce qu'il faisait. Elle était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé de leur baiser – et n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de le reprendre – cependant il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux et pour tous ceux qui les entouraient qu'ils formaient ce que nous pouvions dorénavant appeler un couple, en dehors des règles de l'amitié. Hermione ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui lui avait servit de chambre dans Poudlard il y a de ça un an et y laissa entrer Ron en premier. Il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce comportant plusieurs lits, regardant tout autour de lui ce décor qu'il avait tant imaginé en rêve et qu'il voyait pour la première fois en réalité.

Vers la droite, celui sur le bord du mur.

Celui qui n'est pas défait ?

Exactement.

Ni l'autre ni l'autre n'avait osé se regarder directement – Hermione se contentant de tenir la poignée de la porte de la chambre, regardant subséquemment Ron toujours dos à elle. Nommer de la sorte l'emplacement d'un simple lit pouvait paraître bien banal pour quiconque ne les connaissant pas, cependant il en était tout autrement pour ce nouveau couple qui eux se connaissant tant. Spontanément, Ron enleva son chandail encrassé par une longue suite d'événements tels le vol à dos de dragon, la visite chez Abelforth, le tunnel entre l'école et Pré-au-Lard et surtout la bataille finale, pour se diriger vers ce lit. Presque une année entière à dormir sous la tente laissait irrévocablement des habitudes inconscientes même devant Hermione.

Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle et s'y accota le dos, demeurant exactement au même endroit et s'offrant par la même occasion la vue du dos nu de Ron. Un long soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre, sortant Ron de sa léthargie et le faisant se retourner vers celle qui venait de le faire. Aucun autre son ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione mais un simple regard pénétrant fit retenir la respiration de Ron quelques secondes, avant de laisser place à des pulsions qu'il connaissant que trop bien lorsqu'il la regardait interminablement.

Nul ne sait qui fit le pas le plus rapide pour se rendre vers l'autre mais c'est presque férocement qu'ils se rejoignirent au beau milieu de la pièce. Ron souleva Hermione de terre et l'embrassa avec la même fougue qu'il l'avait fait devant Harry. Cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et injecta autant de passion que lui dans ce long baiser hautement significatif. N'ayant aucunement le temps de parler de ce qui allait venir, Ron ôta précipitamment le chandail de sa belle, valsant par la même occasion dans la pièce. Il déposa Hermione sur le coin d'une commode afin de reprendre son équilibre et de lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Cette dernière, de façon impertinente ne défit en rien son étreinte et entreprit plutôt de lui enlever ses pantalons, tout en continuant de l'embrasser effrontément.

Ils étaient maintenant adultes, avaient choisi l'itinérance volontairement pour chercher les Horcruxes et avaient vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. La seule et unique chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore affrontée totalement était eux-mêmes et leurs sentiments si longtemps contenus. Telle qu'avait été la bataille de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione s'engagèrent dans cette nouvelle mêlée tête baissée, ayant communément un but précis : posséder l'autre une fois pour toute. Quiconque n'aurait pu les distraire ou les arrêter.

Le contact de leur peau nue ne fit qu'embraser davantage le désir qu'ils avaient en eux. Ron, maintenant nu, souleva à nouveau Hermione de la commode non pas pour l'amener vers le lit mais uniquement pour lui enlever à son tour son pantalon. Celle-ci l'aida instinctivement, s'agrippant toujours à lui. Ron la redéposa avec nonchalance sur la commode et brisa pour la première fois le contact de ses lèvres avec elle, le temps de la regarder avec un sérieux hors du commun. Elle lui retourna ce même regard, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête à franchir ce point de non retour. Aucun mot, aucune parole, rien. Ils ne trouvèrent même pas la pertinence de se diriger vers le lit, conservant de la sorte la même position adoptée depuis les derniers instants : elle semie-assise sur la commode l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes et lui debout devant elle la serrant fermement de ses bras afin qu'aucune particule d'air puisse passer entre eux.

Ron pénétra Hermione au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent interdit, n'osant plus bouger pendant une fraction de seconde. Tremblant, Ron regarda le visage contrit d'Hermione.

Est-ce que …

Une minute, laisse-moi une minute …

Je …

Non ! Reste, surtout reste exactement comme cela.

À peine rassuré, Ron embrassa tendrement Hermione, tentant de lui faire oublier quelques secondes l'affliction qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans son geste avide de la détenir immédiatement. Voulant se faire dès plus rassurante, elle pressa davantage ses jambes autour des fesses de Ron, les arrimant ainsi définitivement l'un à l'autre. Ce premier coup de rein donna suite à une multitude de va-et-vient frénétique de la part de l'un et l'autre, leur apportant autant de plaisir qu'une pareille position pouvait leur donner en cette première occasion.

Rien comme les autres, jamais ils n'avaient rien fait comme les autres. De leur première rencontre chaotique à bord d'un train à l'âge de 11 ans, en passant par la dispute comme mode de séduction, la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour fut le jour même de la grande bataille, sur les lieux même de cette bataille, le jour même où ils se déclarèrent sans un seul mot leur amour devant un Harry ahuri du moment choisi. Aucun chaperon pour les suivre, aucun préliminaire, rien. L'urgence seulement.

Pas un cris ne se fit entendre mais une multitude de gémissements partagés entre les deux amoureux se possédant enfin l'un l'autre. Après un court moment – il faut le dire – Ron sentit sa maîtresse se cambrer vers lui d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer en elle. La seule idée qu'il la ferait jouir à leur première tentative fut trop pour lui : il accéléra la rythme jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme lui-même, se laissant pratiquement choir sur elle (et la commode) au final. Ainsi, il dû enlever un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour les retenir tous les deux sur la commode. Tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir à lui, Hermione réalisa haletante la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient et détacha ses jambes de son partenaire, ainsi que ses bras, sans pour autant se reculer de lui. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, Ron vit Hermione entièrement nue pour la toute première fois et se laissa la regarder sans gène et avec un œil totalement amoureux. Toujours respirant avec ferveur, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et brisa à nouveau ce silence pénétrant.

Tu es …

Merci … Toi aussi …

Magnifique, tu es absolument ... Mais Ron ne put terminer sa phrase.

Je t'aime tu sais, depuis toujours je crois.

Ron ne put rien dire car l'émotion et le manque cruel de sommeil se faisaient de plus en plus sentir en ce moment précis. Une seule larme lui coula sur la joue et un bonheur extrême lui radie du visage. Comprenant exactement l'effet qu'elle venait de produire sur lui et la signification d'une telle réaction, Hermione descendit de la commode et l'enlaça amoureusement. Ils ne dirent rien de plus une fois de plus.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le bas des escaliers, de l'autre côté de la porte fermée quelques minutes plus tôt par Hermione. Cette dernière se détacha une fois de plus de Ron et le regarda sans mouvement de panique.

Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu peux «retenir» la personne qui monte un moment, le temps que je revienne ?

Absolument ! Je n'aurais par contre pas l'énergie de faire l'amour à la prochaine personne qui fermera cette porte devant moi pour la «retenir» comme tu dis ! Hermione rit de bon cœur.

Je ne te demande rien de tel … sauf peut-être de recommencer avec moi plus tard.

À tous les jours pour le reste de nos vies si tu veux. Ron la regarda avec le même sérieux que tout à l'heure. Un très court lapse de temps s'écoula avant qu'Hermione réponde.

J'accepte tes deux propositions Ron…

C'est-à-dire …

Passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et te faire l'amour à tous les jours. Hermione commença à se diriger tel un félin vers les douches.

Non, c'est moi qui te ferai l'amour à tous les jours … dit-il en remettant ses boxeurs.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron avant d'entrer dans la salle, se détacha les cheveux et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire «nous verrons bien».

Très calmement, Ron s'accota à son tour sur la fameuse commode, un peu dans la même position qu'avait Hermione auparavant et attendit les bras croisés que la personne qui montait les escaliers ouvre la porte.

Salut. Je me demandais où vous étiez. Maman vous cherchait.

Ici comme tu peux le voir Ginny. Toute la famille va bien ?

Du mieux qu'elle le peut considérant la situation Ron. Les parents vont retourner au terrier. Vous voulez venir ou vous restez ici ? Ginny n'avait pas abordé encore le nom d'Harry et avant qu'elle puisse le faire, Ron prit les devant.

Harry dort dans le dortoir des gars et Hermione est sous la douche. Je crois que nous allons demeurer ici aujourd'hui dormir un peu avant de rentrer. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de 24 heures et je ne crois pas que le terrier puisse me permettre, enfin nous permettre à Hermione, Harry et moi de dormir un peu.

Très bien, je vais le dire à maman. Ron ?

Oui ?

Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, la mort de Fred et tout, je suis vraiment contente pour Hermione et toi. Ron se contenta de sourire faiblement.

Merci petite sœur… tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller rejoindre Harry de l'autre côté et ne pas rentrer au terrier avec les autres.

J'en avais l'intention. Merci.

Pour quoi ?

Pour ne pas t'affoler ou te fâcher à l'idée que je puisse aller rejoindre Harry.

J'ai compris une foule de choses cette nuit Ginny. Dumbledore avait raison : l'amour est plus fort que tout et j'aime Hermione plus que tout. Je crois qu'il en ait de même pour Harry et toi. Ginny demeura pensive quelques secondes.

Tu es vraiment devenu un homme en peu de temps Ron. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et dans tous les sens du terme. Ron sourit sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Ce paraît tant que cela ?

Les vêtements par terre, surtout les sous-vêtements d'Hermione ainsi que ton petit air satisfait ne mentent pas Ron. Il rit une fois de plus.

Dis-moi Ron, dans quel lit exactement vous …

Surtout pas le tien, je te rassure ! Et puis, ce n'est strictement pas de tes affaires en plus !

Très bien alors. Je vais passer le message que vous restez ici afin que personne ne puisse vous déranger avant 16h00. Est-ce que cela te va ?

Bien merci. Ginny ?

Quoi ?

Toi aussi tu es devenue adulte en peu de temps. Ron n'avait pas osé dire «femme» mais le croyait sincèrement.

Je sais. Vous m'avez manqué tous les trois.

Ron se déplaça vers sa sœur la prit dans ses bras. Il lui souhaita autant de bonheur qu'il le ressentait en ce moment même malgré la mort qui hantait le château et la reconduit vers la porte. 16h00, lui et Hermione avait jusqu'à 16h00 pour dormir et qui sait … Il ramassa les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit avant de changer d'avis une fois de plus. L'idée d'une Hermione en dessous de la douche lui sourit et il se dirigea fermement vers elle, ayant chastement la conviction de se laver également.

Ron ?

Oui. Et avant qu'elle est pue poser la question, Ron la devança comme il l'avait fait avec sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était Ginny. Elle nous cherchait car mes parents vont retourner au terrier. Nous avons jusqu'à 16h00 ensemble ici, toi et moi uniquement. Se faisant, il entra dans la douche avec Hermione qui avait du savon plein les cheveux.

Non, ne te retourne pas « mione ».

Ron entreprit tendrement de lui laver les cheveux alors qu'elle lui faisait dos, lui-même à moitié sous le jet d'eau, la caressant ici et là par la force des choses. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir de ressentir un enchantement tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu du haut de ses 17 ans.

Jusqu'à 16h00 tu disais ? Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles.

Oui … toi et moi uniquement … jusqu'à 16h00 … Ron avait chuchoté dans le cou d'Hermione, profitant du moment pour l'embrasser et se mouiller complètement les cheveux.

Ha oui ? C'est … bien … pour …qu'est-ce …

Je te veux, Hermione, ici, maintenant et de cette manière. Ses paroles étaient douces et sans équivoque.

Hermione fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit car les caresses de Ron se faisaient de plus en plus sensuelles, passant le son cou à ses seins, à ses hanches et bientôt beaucoup plus bas. Lui faisait toujours dos, la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra brusquement lorsque Ron, ne voyant pratiquement rien de se qu'il faisait mais se fiant aux sons de sa partenaire cajola de manière assurée son clitoris.

Toi qui aime lire (Ron lui embrassa une épaule)… tu connais (il lui embrassa la base du cou)… le livre … (il s'attaqua maintenant à son oreille droite) «Comment séduire une sorcière» … il accentua cette fois-ci le mouvement de son doigt situé sur la partie la plus névralgique du corps d'Hermione et dirigea son autre main vers ses seins.

Non …n'arrête surtout pas … Ron …

Très bien ma chère … C'est un livre qui traite de …

Plus vite, je t'en prie Ron … Ses genoux commençaient à fléchir.

Je m'en suis servie sur toi toute l'année pour te séduire et …

Ron ! Ron, je … ! Ron ! Cette appellation ne se voulait en rien négative car en vérité Hermione écoutait avec futilité ce que Ron racontait.

Il y a un chapitre complet sur la sexualité entre …

RON ! Elle était à bout de souffle littéralement et cherchait à s'accrocher aux murs devant elle. Le désir de Ron se fit que plus grand à ce moment particulier.

Tu me fais confiance ? Sa voix était plus que rauque.

Hermione bougea frénétiquement la tête de haut et bas et poussa un premier cris d'exaltation jouissive lorsque Ron la pénétra pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Cette fois-ci cependant, il entra en elle par l'arrière, maintenant toujours son petit jeu avec le clitoris d'Hermione et fit un va-et-vient aussi prompt que possible pour la faire jouir aussi hâtivement qu'elle l'implorait à cet instant.

RON ! JE VAIS … mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, se contentant de savourer cet orgasme tonitruant.

Moi aussi, je vais … je vais … MIONE !

C'était fait, pour la deuxième fois de l'heure. Cette fois-ci, aucun silence n'avait régné et aucune retenue n'avait été de mise. Hermione se laissa choir sur Ron qui à son tour se laissa aller par l'arrière sur le mur de la douche. Il la retenait de ses deux bras et avait le menton accoté dans ses cheveux. Tout deux étaient toujours sous le jet de la douche et sans même s'être embrassé une seule fois sur la bouche venait de vivre la deuxième expérience spectaculaire de la journée, en dehors bien-sûr de la grande bataille. Ayant un très bref moment de lucidité et se rappelant les paroles de sa sœur, Ron se laissa complètement glisser par terre, avec Hermione toujours dans les bras. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis dans le fond de la douche, Ron pleurant silencieusement sous la pluie du jet d'eau. Cet éclair de lucidité lui fit serrer sa belle encore plus fort.

Je t'aime Hermione … plus que ma vie encore et que les membres de ma famille. Je t'aime tellement que je suis ici avec toi à vivre les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie au lieu de célébrer Fred, Tonks et Lupin. Je suis avec toi non pas parce que je suis égoïste mais parce que tu es ma raison d'être depuis tellement d'années que les jours passés sans toi à la chaumière aux coquillages m'ont semblé être les pires de ma vie. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je veux des enfants avec toi, je veux … je veux …

Hermione, qui n'avait cette fois-ci perdu aucune de ses paroles s'était retournée vers lui dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il pleurait tout en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait plus que son âme et l'avait embrassé tendrement avant qu'il puisse terminer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Je sais tout cela Ron, crois-moi. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai également mal. Mais je crois que nous sommes fatiguée et épuisée émotionnellement. Je n'en peux plus et toi non plus. Il faut se coucher et dormir. Nous avons tous les deux des blessures physiques et morales à guérir.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, Hermione entreprit de laver Ron, toujours assis par terre sous la douche, qui se lassa faire sans broncher. Les gestes de cette dernière n'avaient rien d'érotique et c'est en consolant son amour qu'Hermione réussi à le sortir de la douche. Les deux allèrent se coucher naturellement dans le lit désigné il y avait plus d'une heure par Hermione. Ron se coucha sur le dos et Hermione se blottit tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et un bras sur sa poitrine. Avant de complètement s'assoupir, Ron réussit à demander à Hermione de mettre un énigmatique réveil à 15h00 afin d'être prêts à quitter Poudlard à 16h00.

15h00 arriva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne se fussent imaginés. Maintenant couchés en cuillère, Ron recouvrait pratiquement Hermione de ses bras.

À cette heure-ci, on dit quoi ??? Bon matin ou bon début de soirée ?

On dit rien et on reste couché jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Très … philosophique Ron !

Non, très véridique en fait.

Il faut pourtant se lever Ron …

Nous avons encore du temps devant nous.

Pour faire quoi ? Ron ne répondit rien mais se colla davantage sur elle.

Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

C'est le matin … du moins pour nous ! Et un homme a toujours une …

Ça va, j'ai saisi Ron !

Tu es certaine, car il me semble qu'un doute persiste. Se faisant, il la retourna vers elle et se coucha délicatement sur elle, se retenant sur ses coudes. Ils restèrent un bref instant à se regarder amoureusement dans les yeux.

Quoi ? Il avait parlé en chuchotant.

C'est la première fois que tu te couches sur moi ainsi … dans un lit. C'est surprenant en fait et sensuel à la fois. C'est exactement ce que j'avais imaginé et à l'endroit où je l'avais imaginé… depuis des années. Ron l'embrassa gentiment.

Pour ma part, c'est encore mieux que je l'avais imaginé. Attend d'être au terrier et mon fantasme sera complet.

Au terrier ? Hermione regarda Ron d'un air interrogatif.

Oui au terrier. Tu rentres bien avec nous au terrier avant … avant de ramener tes parents parmi nous ? Ses parents, Hermione les avait presque oublié.

Oui, je vais avec toi au terrier avant de partir les chercher en Australie. Mais en quoi ?

Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir sans toi une nuit de plus, déjà que nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble sous la même tente. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me séparerais pas de toi. Et moi, je me suis fréquemment imaginé me coucher sur toi, en fait te faire passionnément l'amour dans mon lit, au terrier, sans Harry à nos côtés ! Elle s'était mise à rire.

Très bien et nous ferons quoi de ta mère ?

N'y pense pas maintenant, s'il te plaît Hermione, ne me fait pas perdre cette sublime érection en me parlant de ma mère ! Elle rit de plus belle et ajouta avant que Ron la retourne sur lui :

Ha oui ? Je ne l'avais pas sentie !!!

Vraiment miss Granger ? Il me faudra donc vous faire l'amour dans un VRAI lit et non pas sur une commode ou dans une douche afin que vous saisissiez l'importance d'une érection chez un homme fougueux de 17 ans.

Sans répondre, elle se contenta de l'embrasser, toujours avec un fou rire aux lèvres. Il lui enleva immédiatement le chandail qui lui tenait lieu de nuisette et se concentra quelques minutes sur la douceur de sa peau. Il se dit que franchement, ils étaient beaucoup mieux dans un lit que n'importe où ailleurs à cet instant. Un autre moment de lucidité lui passa étrangement par l'esprit : il était un Weasley et un Weasley avait en général une tonne d'enfant ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent précipitamment.

Hermione, je n'ai pas pensé que … je … veux … des … enfants avec toi … mais pas maintenant ! Je … mon dieu !

Ne t'en fait pas, j'y ai pensé ce matin avant que tu arrives sous la douche et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait en terme de sort contraceptif.

Cela n'en prit pas plus à Ron pour entreprendre sérieusement Hermione en retournant dans leur position initiale du missionnaire, mentionnant au passage qu'elle était vraiment la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde. Cette fois-ci, il enleva lui-même ses boxeurs qui lui servaient de pyjama et en fit de même pour elle. Il la caressa longuement et l'embrassa sous tout le corps, s'attardant en particulier sur ses seins. Et contrairement aux deux autres fois, Hermione décida elle-même du moment où il entrerait en elle et le fit se retourner sur le dos. Elle fit le même manège que lui et finalement se laissa glisser sur lui jusqu'à la pénétration complète. L'embrassant toujours, elle domina entièrement cette scène, y allant à un rythme se rapprochant de l'état de réveil douillet dont ils avaient bénéficié précédemment. Ron, totalement empathique, se laissa faire, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione en les retenant de manière à la voir évoluer. En 24 heures, ils avaient gagné dix ans de maturité et d'expérience de vie à la fois. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'assoupirent après avoir éprouvé une félicité des plus totale.

Ron fut le premier à ouvrir l'œil. Un sourire totalement amusé se dessina sur son visage et il referma l'œil tout en parlant, toujours amusé, à Hermione.

Mione, chérie, je t'en prie, ouvre doucement les yeux et ne fait aucun geste brusque.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Harry et Ginny sont assis au pied du lit, là, maintenant et que nous sommes nus. Hermione pouffa de rire et resta dans la même position.

Ho non !

Tu l'as dit ma belle ! Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui lui avait répondu.

Heureusement, tu es couchée sur Ron et nous ne voyons que ton dos Hermione. Et puis, Ron m'avait déjà annoncé le scoop ce matin alors que tu étais sous la douche. Ginny avait parlé avec la même hystérie collective que les trois autres. Ron, qui voulait réellement banaliser la chose ajouta sur le ton de la conversation :

Et vous voulez vous joindre à nous ou simplement regarder ?

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu es dégoûtant fréro !

Et tu vas me dire que vous n'avez rien fait de tel de votre côté du dortoir ? Ginny devint cramoisie et Harry crut le bon moment pour prendre la parole.

Non, en fait NOUS avons réellement dormi. Pour une fois Ron, tu es en avance sur moi ! Ginny qui était réellement gênée changea de sujet.

Trêve de plaisanteries, il est 15h45 et papa devrait venir nous chercher dans quelques minutes.

Très bien, si vous voulez vous retourner que nous nous habillons, considérant que NOUS avons fait autre chose que simplement dormir. Ils se mirent tous à rire, certains de gène, d'autres de fierté.

En passant Ginny, j'ai l'intention d'informer moi-même maman en particulier de ce qui s'est passé pendant les dernières huit heures. Je ne lui cacherai pas la vérité et je vais même pousser l'audace jusqu'à lui demander de dormir avec Hermione au terrier. Ron était sérieux et attendait la réaction de sa sœur qui se retourna vivement vers lui.

Tu es fou ? Elle va te tuer net. Elle n'a pas permis à Bill et Fleur de dormir ensemble sous le même toit la veille de leur mariage et tu crois qu'elle va accepter pour vous deux ?

Non, je ne le crois pas, mais je vais quand-même le faire, ce qui va impliquer qu'Harry devra dormir avec toi dans ta chambre.

De mieux en mieux ! Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui avait parlé. Tu ne crois pas que ta mère en a assez vécu cette année ? Tu ne vas pas lui donner son coup de grâce en faisant une chose pareille ? Ron resta songeur.

D'accord, je vais évaluer la situation en la voyant.

C'est ainsi que le quatuor descendit dans la grande salle de Poudlard, toujours animée de sa dernière frasque. Ron avait passé négligemment son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et Harry tenait Ginny par la main. Ron dit une dernière chose avant de rejoindre son père qui les attendait :

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai faim !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire ! Tout était bien.


End file.
